Treasure of the Tides/Transcript
Jake: Treasure of the Tides. Transcript All: Go Izzy, go! - Stormy: Look at her swim! Cubby: She's as fast as Lucille! Lucille: barking Izzy: Marina, the tail you and Stormy made for me is perfect! Stormy: We thought it would help you feel more like a mermaid! Marina: And now you can swim with us to the Treasure of the Tides ceremony tonight! Captain Hook: The Mermaids are planning some sort of ceremony. With treasure! Mr. Smee: Aye, cap'n. It sounds lovely. Captain Hook: Shh. We must learn more about this ceremony. Where it is. And when! Jake: So Stormy, which of the mermaids is going to be honored this year? Stormy: We can't tell you, Jake! It's a surprise. Marina: You'll just have to wait until tonight over at Hidden Cove. All will be revealed at the turn of the tides. Jake: OK, then. We'll start hiking to Hidden Cove and meet you at sunset. Izzy: Jake, thanks for taking care of my pixie dust while I swim with the Mermaids. It's no good if it gets wet. Jake: Sure thing, Izz. I'll be careful. Izzy: And remember, pixie dust is only for... All: Emergencies! We know! Song: Yo Ho Mateys Away: ::♪ Yo-ho, mateys, away ♪ ♪ There'll be treasure and adventure today ♪ Let's go! ♪ Heave-ho, here we go ♪ ♪ Together as a team ♪ ♪ Jake and the Never Land pirates... ♪ ♪ And me ♪ Captain Hook: Mr. Smee! We have to get to Hidden Cove to find the Treasure of the Tides... whatever it is. Mr. Smee: Whatever it is, indeed. Captain Hook: And the good news is that little busy Izzy doesn't have pixie dust to help her out! So step lively! Mr. Smee: Stepping lively, cap'n! Captain Hook: yelling All: Captain Hook?! Marina: What's he doing here? Izzy: Let me find out what he's up to. Captain Hook? Are you spying so you can try to steal the Treasure of the Tides? Captain Hook: I'll do more than try, puny pirate! I'll beat you and your fishy friends to Hidden Cove and claim the mermaid's treasure for me own! laughs Izzy: Mateys, will you help us stop Captain Hook from ruining the Treasure of the Tides ceremony? Thanks! Remember to keep a lookout for gold doubloons. Whenever we solve a pirate problem together, they'll appear. Then we'll collect 'em and put 'em in our Team Treasure Chest. Yo-ho, let's go! Captain Hook: Ta-ta, mermaids! Marina: I don't think so, Captain Hook. We can swim faster than you can row! Captain Hook: Perhaps... but you won't be swimming far if you can't get out of your little lagoon! trumpeting Izzy: Ah! Shiver me ears! And shiver me timbers! Bones: Ahoy, pretty fish ladies! Izzy: Yay-hey, no way! The Jolly Roger's blocking the lagoon! - We need to move that ship! Lucille: barking Marina:Good idea, Lucille! Go fetch our friends, the Blue Whales. Sharky: Sorry, me little fish filets, but Cap'n Hook told us to block the lagoon. Lucille!: barking Sharky & Bones: yelling Stormy:She made it! Good girl! Sharky: That tricky seal is slippery! Bones: And fast on her flippers, too! Sharky: Great galleons! Lucille: barking Bones: We're in for a whale of a time now! Blue Whales: grunting Marina: Thanks, Lucille. Stormy: Thank you, too, Blue Whales! Blue Whales:trumpeting Sharky & Bones: Oh! Izzy: Yay-hey! We got out of the lagoon and we got three gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em and go catch up to Captain Hook! Captain Hook: Hold fast there, Smee. I'll see how far it is to Hidden Cove. Mr. Smee: Aye-aye, cap'n! ' Seahorse':whinnying Mr. Smee: Oh, hello there, little fella. Would you like a bit of a biscuit? Seahorse: whinnying Mr. Smee: Oh! Oh, dear... Captain Hook: Barnacles and bilge water! Mr. Smee: Go. Shoo, now! Off with ya. Captain Hook: The mermaids have somehow escaped the lagoon. Full speed ahead! Mr. Smee: I'm afraid we can't budge, cap'n! Captain Hook: What in plunder are those? Mr. Smee: They're sweet little seahorses, cap'n. Easily spooked they are, so be nice and... Captain Hook: Easily spooked, are they? Excellent! I'll just turn our problem into the mermaids' problem. trumpeting Stormy: Oh, sea sludge! That sneaky snook, Hook is up ahead. Izzy: That's not all! ' Seahorses':whinnying Izzy: It's a seahorse stampede! Marina: We need to calm them down! Izzy: I know how! Quick everybody! Let's sing them a lullaby! Song: Izzy's Lullaby: ♪Quietly, slowly Seahorses shhh ♪ ♪ Quietly, slowly Seahorses shhh♪ ♪ Quietly, slowly Seahorses shhh ♪ Izzy: All right! We calmed down the seahorses, and we got three more gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em and go catch up to Captain Hook! Cubby:grunts Ah, coconuts! No wonder Hidden Cove is so hidden. Skully: Guess I'm lucky. I can fly! Cubby: Hey, so can we... with a pinch of pixie dust! Jake...? Jake: laughing I don't think so, Cubby. This is no emergency. Cubby: Oh well, can't blame a matey for trying. Captain Hook: Hurry, Mr. Smee! Row faster! Stormy:Hook's going to beat us to Hidden Cove! Marina: Don't worry. We've got until the tide turns before the Treasure of the Tides is revealed. Izzy: We'll be there to stop Hook! And we'll get there in two shakes of a mermaid's tail! Captain Hook: Look sharp, Mr. Smee. The Treasure of the Tides is around here somewhere. Mr. Smee: I know, cap'n. That lovely mermaid Marina said, "All will be revealed at the turn of the tide." You know, that's when the water moves away from the shore and... Look, cap'n! There! Rising out of the water! Captain Hook: gasps Smee, the Treasure of the Tides is... ...a golden throne! And it's all mine! Mr. Smee: Well, maybe not... Here come the mermaids! Captain Hook: Ha! What care I? They're no match for Captain Hook. And remember, fish-tail Izzy doesn't have her pixie dust! Which means, no flying puny pirates or mermaids today! Marina: gasps Scaly tails! There they are! Captain Hook: Ah! Quickly now! Pry the throne from the rock! Mr. Smee: grunting Prying, cap'n! Izzy: Yay-hey, no way, Captain Hook! Marina: Oh, you won't get away with this, Hook! Captain Hook: Oh, yes I will! Because someone, pretending to be a mermaid, gave away her pixie dust. Ha! And there's none to be found for miles around! Jake: That's what you think, Hook! Captain Hook: Jake? Jake: Now this is an emergency, Cubby. Izzy! Catch! Izzy: Pixie dust away! Thanks, Jake! I hope you brought your bathing suit, Hook, 'cause you're gonna get more than a little wet! Marina: Yee-haw! giggling Mr. Smee: straining I'm losing my grip, cap'n! Captain Hook: Hold... fast, Smee! Mr. Smee: Oh dear! yelling All:cheering Izzy: We saved the Mermaid Queen's throne, and we got four more gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em and go start the Treasure of the Tides ceremony! humming Marina: Once a year, we gather to honor one among us who best represents kindness to all sea creatures, courage in times of trouble, and friendship with her sisters. To this Special One, we give this symbol of our love and respect. Izzy: Me? But, I'm not... Stormy: Yes you are, Izzy. Starting today, you're an honorary mermaid! Marina: There's more to being a mermaid than just having a tail. Cubby: Way to go, Izzy! All: Yeah! Song: Treasure of the Tide (song): ::♪ When the tide has turned please celebrate ♪ ♪On a shell of gold ♪ From the waves ♪ And crown the mermaid we believe ♪ ♪ Is daughter of the sea ♪ Jake: All right! Cubby: Awesome! Skully:Crackers! Izzy: Thanks for helping us celebrate the Treasure of the Tides ceremony, mateys! Jake: Now let's put all our gold doubloons into our Team Treasure Chest! Song: Team Treasure Chest Song: ♪ Way-hey, well done, crew ♪ ♪ Everyone knew just what to do ♪ ♪ Way-hey, with help from you ♪ ♪ It's time to count our gold doubloons ♪ Jake: Come on. Count with us. All: Yeah! Izzy: One, two, three... Cubby: Four, five, six... Jake: Seven, eight, nine, ten! Yo, ho! For solving pirate problems today, we got ten gold doubloons. Izzy: And I've got something for you, me mer-mates! Kelp crowns for being the best mateys ever! Jake: Cool. Cubby: Awesome! Skully: Oyster crackers! Captain Hook:sighs The Golden Throne was within my grasp, Smee. And once again, we're rowin' home, empty-hooked. Mr. Smee: Oh, tut, cap'n. Look on the bright side. At least we're not sinking. shouting Captain Hook: You had to say it, didn't you? 'End Credits - Standalone Broadcast' Song: 'Where the Rainbow Lands ': There be treasure at the end of the rainbow Treasure at the end of the rainbow Where did all the clouds and the rain go? The sunshine turned into a rainbow All the pretty colors are bright and bold Do they really hit that buried gold? Red, orange, yellow green and blue Don't forget indigo and violet, too I forgot them colors so thank you That's why we're singing a rainbow tune The rain's all gone but the bow's still there The sky's full of colors hangin' in mid-air Set sail, all hands where the rainbow lands Before the sun sinks too low If the trade winds hide we'll be there in time Before it fades away There'll be treasure at the end Treasure at the end Treasure at the end Before it's gone again Treasure at the end of the rainbow Category:Transcripts